


sandcastles by the sea

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendly competition, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Yuuri builds sandcastles on Hasetsu’s beach throughout his life. As a child, fierce competitions with Mari to prove which one of them was better. As an adult, with Viktor to do something fun and new.





	sandcastles by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> just some gentle sandcastle building on hasetsu's beach as my sfw fic for okaeri. once again, this zine was truly an amazing experience as both a mod and participant and i'm so glad to have been a part of it <3
> 
> thank you to baph and izzy for beta-reading this <3
> 
> riki did some amazing art [[tumblr](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/post/184615975912/art-for-yoihomezine-from-a-collab-with) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikicohn/status/1124202020238450688)] to go with this fic, it's so adorable, please go check it out and give them a lot of love <3 i'll also be linking it in the end notes!

“Stop it!” Yuuri pushed Mari’s hands away from the pile of sand, a pout on his face. “You’re going to mess it up, I’m making windows.” He stuck his finger into the sandcastle, carefully pulling the sand out of the new hole so that he was able to shape a perfect window. He reached out for his bucket again, starting to fill it up with sand, making sure it was wet enough to pack together.

“You have to play nice, Yuuri. Maybe I know how to make windows too,” Mari said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Or I can do _cooler_ things. I _am_ older.” Mari stuck out her tongue, turning her back and grabbing her own bucket, filling it with sand.

Yuuri kept filling his bucket for a while longer, but Mari was already tipping her bucket, and he tried to peek at her castle in curiosity. “You can’t look unless we’re playing together,” she taunted, shifting her body so he wouldn’t be able to look around her, filling up the bucket again, putting giant handfuls of sand into her bright purple bucket, sticking out her tongue as she turned to pay attention only to her castle.

“Unless we’re having a competition,” Yuuri answered, perking up. “We can have a sandcastle competition! Whoever builds the biggest one wins, and then the loser has to do extra chores for the next week,” he offered, extending a hand.

Mari eyed it cautiously. “We’d have to restart our castles. And you’re not allowed to cheat.” Yuuri made an insulted noise at the implication that he would _ever_ cheat in a competition. He competed sometimes for dancing, and he would _never ever_ cheat in one of those competitions! Even though this one wasn’t for a real prize and was only against Mari, it was still a competition. Yuuri would _never_ give himself an unfair advantage.

“I’ll knock it over right now,” Yuuri swore, making sure to put every bit of his insult at his sister’s assumption into his voice. “I promise – I’ll start completely over. We can sit back to back so we know that we’re not looking at each other’s until they’re ready.” At the last question, he paused, before his eyes caught their mom’s, where she was sitting up on the beach. She waved and he turned to Mari, eyes bright with the excitement of the promised competition. “Okaa-san can judge. She’ll not cheat, ’cause she loves both of us equally.”

“Let’s ask her,” Mari responded, grabbing his hand and tugging him up to where Hiroko was sitting, writing something in a notebook. Yuuri was pretty sure it had to do with onsen business, but he wasn’t going to get in her way, because she told them that she could do it by herself while they played. Mari was almost thirteen, and their parents said that they might be allowed to go to the beach alone next year. But Yuuri was _too young_ since he was only six.

Yuuri ran up after her, moving as fast as he could, skimming to a stop in front of their mom. “Yuuri, Mari! Are you hungry?” she asked immediately, pulling out some of the snacks that she had brought. Yuuri eyed them, tempted to say yes and take them, but he shook his head.

“Mari says that she can build a better sandcastle than me, but she’s _definitely_ wrong. Can you watch and say which one of us did the better castle, Okaa-san?” Yuuri begged, standing tall next to Mari to try to make himself look anywhere near her size. She just had to wait, one day he was going to be _much taller_ than her, and she was going to be sorry that she used to be so tall. Then _she’d_ have to stand on her tiptoes and make herself look bigger.

“You want to have a sandcastle making competition?” Okaa-san asked, and Yuuri nodded his head excitedly, bouncing on the heels of his feet as he started to get more excited. If she said yes, then he could prove that _of course_ he was so much better than Mari was.

“Yeah, so I can prove to Yuuri that I’m better, Okaa-san! I’m older – I’ve gotta be better.” Yuuri rolled his eyes at Mari, and she kicked his ankles, causing him to turn and glare at her.

“Be nice to each other.” Okaa-san fixed them with an unhappy look, and Yuuri stood still at his sister’s side, apologizing under his breath. “I’ll judge your sandcastle competition. How long do you want to make them?”

Yuuri and Mari both cheered, but then looked at each other thoughtfully at the question. Mari spoke up, “What do you think would be good, Okaa-san?”

“How about fifteen minutes?” she suggested, and Yuuri immediately nodded, because he knew that she would have the best judgement, and she would definitely be able to tell them the best amount of time to make their castles.

“Okay. Time us and make sure that Yuuri doesn’t cheat,” Mari said. Yuuri shoved her, glaring.

“I’m not going to cheat! Okaa-san, tell Mari I don’t cheat! _She’s_ the cheater!” he responded, and Mari rolled her eyes, starting to argue back but Okaa-san shook her head.

“Neither of you are cheaters. I’m sure you’ll both be perfectly honest with your competition. Go get your buckets and sit down, then I’ll start your times.” She shooed them back off to the beach, and Yuuri ran down, immediately grabbing the blue bucket.

He sat on the sand, looking back to make sure that Mari sat right behind him, pushing his glasses up his face. “You can start us now!” Yuuri shouted once they were ready.

“Three, two, one!” Okaa-san shouted back at them, sitting back in her chair and picking up her notebook after she started her timer. Yuuri immediately got to work on his castle, filling his bucket with sand. He couldn’t take time to look at Mari’s castle because he had to make sure that he had the absolute best one, and he didn’t have very much time to make sure that it was going to be perfect. He piled sand into the bucket, making sure to pack it tightly since this would be the most plain part of his castle.

He poured out the sand carefully, putting the bucket off to the side as he smoothed it out, making sure that it was still standing tall before he started to put more sand up, building little structures around his main one, biting down onto his lip to focus. He pushed his glasses up again, frustrated that they kept falling before he got an idea. He pulled them off of his head, using the arms of them to craft patterns into the sand, careful not to scoop too much out.

Once the big part of the castle was perfect, he started on the sides, building them up with his bucket and his glasses, crafting a perfectly intricate castle. His was going to be the best, there was no way that Mari could possibly make such a good castle! He put his glasses back onto his face, getting to work on making a moat around his castle. All good castles had moats. He could leave a big lump of sand to be a bridge, so people could cross and get into the castle!

“Don’t look!” Mari shouted when Yuuri twisted a little further from his castle to dig into the sand.

“I’m not looking! I don’t need to look at your castle to know that mine is better.” Yuuri carefully patted sand onto the side of his castle to build up new details on his.

“Whatever you say. I’m not even trying, and I’m still gonna beat you,” Mari said, trying to keep her voice like she didn’t care at all. Yuuri _knew_ that she did care, though, because otherwise she wouldn’t have accepted this competition in the first place. It wasn’t like she would just do this for no reason.

“Then you’re gonna _wish_ you tried when I beat you!” Yuuri exclaimed. If Mari thought that she didn’t need to try to beat him, really, then she was going to be _sorely_ mistaken. He was making the best castle that he had ever made _ever_ , and she wasn’t going to know what hit her when she turned around and saw it!

He grinned, shaping more patterns outside of the moat, carefully building up the sand of the bridge and then throwing the useless sand into his bucket, pouring more into it to build a second structure.

The fifteen minutes seemed to fly, and he sat up in shock when he heard Okaa-san yell for them to stop. He immediately pulled his hands from his castle and turned back to make sure that Mari did the same, because he was _not_ going to let her cheat at the last second. He eyed his castle proudly, refusing to look at Mari’s yet. If she won, he was going to be so sad, even though he knew that Mari probably could make a pretty good castle as well.

It just wouldn’t possibly be as good as Yuuri’s.

Okaa-san walked all around his castle, holding up her camera to take pictures of it and of him standing next to it. “It looks so wonderful, Yuuri!” Okaa-san exclaimed, and Yuuri beamed proudly. Of course it did. He’d made sure that he worked hard to make the best sandcastle that he possibly could because he didn’t want to lose to Mari. He had to prove to her that he was the best at building sandcastles. “Are you ready to look at Mari’s, too?”

Yuuri nodded, finally turning to look at Mari’s sandcastle. Hers didn’t have a moat but… it was pretty cool, too. He chewed on his lip, wondering which one Okaa-san was going to pick. Mari had built a bigger castle, even if Yuuri’s had more little details on it. It was a hard choice, and he didn’t think that he had gone hard enough. If he had tried a little harder, he could have made his even bigger, and then he would have been the _obvious_ winner compared to Mari.

Okaa-san did the same with Mari that she had with Yuuri, making Mari pose next to her castle so she could take lots of pictures of it. She’d probably print the pictures out and put them in a book with the rest of their pictures. “Go stand next to each other in front of your castles!” Okaa-san requested. Yuuri walked over and stood in front of his castle as well, smiling at the camera.

“But who _won_ , Okaa-san?” Mari finally asked after Okaa-san continued to take more pictures without crowning one of them a winner. They had to know which one of them was the winner; there was no way that either of them were going to let her get away with not picking a winner, not after they had worked so hard to build the best sandcastles.

“Oh, it’s a hard choice. You both built amazing sandcastles,” she said. “I think Yuuri won this time, though.”

Yuuri grinned, hugging Okaa-san. Mari scoffed, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s not like I tried, anyway. Next time I’ll try, and I’ll beat you easy. I let you win this time, Yuuri.”

“Next time?” Yuuri asked, immediately smiling at his sister, ready to dive into the next competition immediately. “When is next time? If you think you can win if you try, then let’s build more right now!” Yuuri exclaimed, bouncing on his heels.

“You’re _on_ ,” Mari answered, grabbing his hand to drag him over to another area of sand, one that was clear from their castles. “Okaa-san, you’ll judge us again?”

“Of course,” Okaa-san answered, laughing at the two of them as she followed after them.

“I want to do longer this time,” Yuuri said, sitting in the sand and claiming his area where he was going to build, “’cause I’m gonna prove to you that I’m just _best_ , and you can’t beat me.”

“Whatever you say,” Mari laughed at his challenge, waiting for Okaa-san’s signal to start.

* * *

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor held tightly to his hand, dragging him forward as he surveyed the beach. They were _supposed_ to be walking Makkachin, but had gotten distracted splashing each other in the waters. Their pants were soaked, and Makkachin was happily playing in the waves. It was still almost a full hour before it would get dark, so Yuuri wasn’t too concerned about the fact that their walk had gotten a little distracted. “Look, people made sandcastles.” He laughed gleefully, examining the basic towers that some kids must have built while they were on the beach. He turned to Yuuri with a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah, I used to make them all the time as a kid.” Yuuri laughed, walking over with him and holding his hand, smiling at the sands.

“I’ve never made one before,” Viktor murmured. “I never had much time to spend out on the beach before. Whenever I went it was… mostly just to take Makkachin on a walk. Plus, St. Petersburg is much colder. Not nearly as pleasant to be near the waters, at any time of year. Any beach I traveled to was for competition, and I don’t think Yakov would be all that happy with me if I got distracted building a sandcastle.” He laughed.

“Mari and I used to have competitions all the time, whose castles were better. I’m pretty sure Okaa-san rigged them so we won an equal number of times, but I still always used to love it.” Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s shoulder before lighting up, turning to him. “Do you want to build one now?”

“What?” Viktor asked, raising his eyebrows. Still, there was excitement on his face, and Yuuri’s smile grew.

“The sun hasn’t set yet! I can help you build one today, if you want. I can run back to the onsen; Okaa-san and Otou-san probably kept some of our buckets and shovels, I can get them.” Even though Yuuri knew that Viktor was perfectly happy with his life because it had led him to this point, he still wanted him to be able to experience all of the things that he’d had to leave behind because he became a public figure so early on. So much of Viktor’s life had been dedicated to skating, and Yuuri wanted to help him catch up to everything else. Finally introduce a little more of the mundane, the silly, the fun into his life.

“You want to?” By Viktor’s smile, he could tell that he did too. Yuuri leaned up to kiss him, and Viktor kissed him back enthusiastically, holding him close to himself for a moment longer.

“I’ll run back to the onsen. You stay here, I’ll be back in a little,” Yuuri promised, kissing Viktor one more time before dashing home.

When he got to the onsen, Yuuri walked straight into the room where a lot of his and Mari’s childhood things were stored, rooting through them until he found what he was looking for. Okaa-san walked in as he was digging through toys and smiled at him, though raising her eyebrows. “Where’s Vicchan?” she asked as Yuuri stood back up with an armful of buckets and shovels.

“At the beach. He’s never built a sandcastle before, but thinks that they’re cool. I thought we could build one before sunset,” Yuuri answered, carefully balancing the toys so that they’d be easier to carry.

“You and Mari always loved to,” Okaa-san laughed, ruffling Yuuri’s hair. “Go have fun. Maybe you can challenge him to a competition soon.” She smiled at him and Yuuri smiled back, running out to meet Viktor on the beach.

He dumped all of the supplies down in front of them. Makkachin ran over to investigate the noise but soon grew bored, the seagulls and waves much more interesting for the dog. Yuuri smiled at her before sitting down onto the sand, patting next to him for Viktor.

Viktor hesitated to join him, trying to brush the existing sand off of his clothes already. “We can shower when we get home,” Yuuri promised. “You’re going to end up covered in sand no matter what we do. Sit down.” He reached a hand toward Viktor.

Viktor immediately took Yuuri’s hand and sat down beside him, even if he cringed a little sitting directly on top of the sand. Yuuri leaned into him, smiling softly. “You want to make sure the sand’s a little damp so it packs well, but if it’s too runny, then it won’t stick together either. This is good, since the tide’s just gone back from here.”

He started to pick up handfuls of sand, completely ignoring the shovels. He’d brought those for Viktor, knowing that his husband was more likely to be worried about sand covering his hands. Yuuri would just rinse them off in the ocean before they left. To his surprise, Viktor also ignored the shovels, going right in with his hands. Apparently, since they’d already gotten into the sand, there was nothing left to lose by getting a little more sandy.

Viktor leaned against Yuuri as they built, mostly watching him and dumping handfuls of sand into the bucket. After a few moments (and a complete castle), Viktor pulled himself off of Yuuri and took one of the buckets, sitting across from Yuuri and starting to build his own.

“Figured it out?” Yuuri laughed, watching Viktor carefully pack the sand into his bucket to make sure that he would have a castle that actually had a chance of standing.

“Not as hard as it looks,” Viktor answered, smiling back at Yuuri. He focused on his sandcastle and Yuuri aimlessly built up his own, the structure loose because he was watching what Viktor was doing so closely. Viktor built a castle that was leaning to the side a little, but still structurally sound and… well, a nice castle. The kind that Yuuri would build as a kid.

“Let’s take a picture with it!” Viktor exclaimed as he finished, digging his phone out of his pocket. Yuuri laughed, standing up and walking to Viktor, careful to step around their structures. Even if the waves would wash them away in no time, they should stand as long as they could. Viktor curled his arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close against his side and angling the camera so they could also see the sandcastles.

Viktor’s hair was stuck to his forehead with a mixture of sea water, and they were both visibly sandy in the picture. Viktor still smiled once he got one he liked, kissing Yuuri gently. “Can I post it?”

“Of course,” Yuuri answered, kissing him back. Viktor tapped away on his phone for a few moments, trying to decide exactly what caption to post it with before he slid his phone back into his pocket, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and tugging him in for another kiss.

“That was fun,” he murmured, not pulling far from Yuuri, just resting their foreheads against each other. “I’m glad we’re getting to spend more time here this summer.” They’d decided to train in Hasetsu for the summer because Yuuri had been getting homesick in St. Petersburg and Viktor needed Yakov a lot less for off season training. He could maintain his activity well enough on his own, and he did most of his own choreography at this point. Plus, Viktor had taught Yakov how to video call every few weeks to make sure that they were making progress.

It made it easier to come home. Yuuri didn’t mind St. Petersburg, and he loved living and training with Viktor, everything that came with it, but… he was glad that Viktor was totally open to figure out how to get him home sometimes. After five years away in America, he suddenly felt much farther when he disappeared off to Russia, even if he had Viktor to take care of him, too.

It wasn’t like he’d been alone, no matter where he was. He had Phichit, Celestino, a small group of friends in America. A group of people he could count on and spend time with happily, people that made him feel better when he was homesick. And in St. Petersburg, he was with the love of his life, and they had Makkachin, and all of Viktor’s friends and the rest of the Russian team took to him immediately, but it wasn’t _home_.

It wasn’t like Hasetsu. It wasn’t being in the onsen with his family, walking down streets he knew, speaking the language he’d grown up with, building sandcastles out on the beach. It was different, and Yuuri loved St. Petersburg as his new home, but there was a special place in his heart for Hasetsu that he had already neglected for far too long.

He’d wanted a week, maybe two. Viktor had arranged for them to stay for the whole summer. Yuuri couldn’t express enough gratitude to his husband. This, familiar sands and familiar waters, the promise of family back home, and a rink that he’d come to love skating in… This was a home he couldn’t replicate in St. Petersburg, no matter what else he had. That was an entirely different place of comfort for him, and no matter how much he loved it, he couldn’t stop missing home.

And Viktor understood.

Yuuri kissed him again, holding tightly onto him. He breathed out slowly, tracing his fingers against Viktor’s cheekbone, marveling in just the easy comfort of holding him near. Viktor was what made St. Petersburg a kind of home for him, so having him in Hasetsu… it was unreal.

“We should come out to the beach again tomorrow.” Viktor stared out over the waters. “Makkachin loves it, and we can build more sandcastles. Or you can show me other things you did when you were younger.”

“Okaa-san suggested we have a competition,” Yuuri murmured, kissing Viktor softly. “What do you think? We can get Mari to come with us, and she can judge who does best?”

“I feel like you have an unfair advantage, building sandcastles all your life!” Viktor exclaimed playfully, but there was a competitive glint in his eyes, and he nodded. “We can have a picnic on the beach first!”

Yuuri grinned, kissing him softly before walking him back to the onsen.

The next morning, Yuuri woke up alone. Which, at first, was unnerving after so long waking up at Viktor’s side, but as he climbed out of bed, he realized where Viktor was.

He could hear voices in the kitchen clearly – Viktor’s and Okaa-san’s. Viktor must have woken up early and gotten a start on their lunch before they headed to the beach. Yuuri smiled to himself, taking his time getting out of bed and throwing his clothes on to go to the beach, walking to the kitchen.

Viktor and Okaa-san were standing side-by-side, her hands on top of Viktor’s as she helped him to prepare the food. When they heard Yuuri enter, Viktor smiled brightly at him, kissing Okaa-san’s forehead before walking forward to kiss Yuuri sweetly. “Good morning! I hope you didn’t mind waking up alone. I wanted to help make lunch.”

“I was teaching Vicchan. He’s a quick learner.” Okaa-san smiled, setting the rest of the lunch into the basket and handing it off to Viktor. Viktor smiled gratefully. “Have fun at the beach.”

“Thank you, Okaa-san,” Yuuri answered, reaching out to take Viktor’s hand. “Is Mari awake?”

“She’s getting ready to go!” Viktor replied, leaning against Yuuri with a smile. “Once she’s back, we can head out.”

Mari walked back into the kitchen a few moments later, smirking at Yuuri. “Ready?”

“Yes! We’ll be back later, Okaa-san!” Yuuri exclaimed, hugging her before taking Viktor’s hand to lead him out to the beach.

Mari walked a few steps behind them, making easy conversation with Viktor, and Yuuri buried his face against Viktor’s side as he started requesting stories of their childhood – stories that Mari happily supplied.

Finally, they reached the beach, and they set everything down. “You two going straight into competition or do you need to practice first?” Mari asked, sitting down in the sand with her phone in her hand.

“Do you want practice, Vitya?” Yuuri asked. He’d never made a sandcastle before yesterday evening, so if either of them needed practice, it would be Viktor. Yuuri wouldn’t fault him for it; he’d even help give him pointers on how to make the best castles if he wanted it. Viktor immediately shook his head.

“Let’s just get into it,” he answered, winking at Yuuri and grabbing a bucket and shovel out of the sand. Yuuri nodded, laughing.

“How long?” Mari asked, standing back up and typing on her phone, probably pulling up a stopwatch so that she could time their competition.

“Fifteen minutes?” Yuuri asked Viktor, who shrugged.

“Sounds good with me!” he answered, setting himself into the sand. Yuuri sat next to him, pressing their backs together so that they couldn’t see what they were doing, much like he had with Mari when they were kids.

“Go!” Mari shouted after they’d both settled down, standing in front of the two of them with a timer set on her phone. Yuuri immediately got to work, piling sand into his bucket to make the foundation for the castle.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much do you think you’re going to win?” Viktor asked after a moment of silent competition, and Yuuri was startled into a laugh, barely keeping himself from turning to look back at Viktor.

“I’ll take it easy on you, if you want, since this is your first time,” Yuuri taunted back, packing the sand together and setting his bucket to the side as he started to poke patterns into the structure.

“Don’t you dare,” Viktor answered, and Yuuri could hear his smile. “I can win this fair and square if I’m winning.”

“ _If_ ,” Yuuri repeated the key word from Viktor’s sentence, and both Viktor and Mari laughed. “You better focus so you have a _chance_ ,” Yuuri taunted.

“So competitive, Yuuri!” Viktor laughed. “I’ll let you focus.”

The competition continued in silence, the two of them creating their sandcastles until Mari shouted, “Time!”

“Wish you’d practiced now?” Yuuri teased, tilting his head up so that Viktor could kiss him. Viktor smiled, leaning down to meet his lips.

“Not at all. I might just be a natural,” Viktor answered with a wink, walking forward to stand by Mari’s side, surveying the two sandcastles in front of him.

Viktor’s honestly wasn’t that bad for the first time that he’d built a sandcastle alone. It was a little lumpy and the sides a little lopsided, without some of the detail that Yuuri’s had, but it had charm, and Yuuri loved how genuinely Viktor had tried in such a simple and silly competition.

It didn’t eliminate the fact that he wanted to _win_ , but it was still nice to have such an… easygoing competition with Viktor. It wasn’t the stress of skating against each other, it was something simpler – like when they competed at home over who had to do the dishes or who was going to answer the door when their delivery came.

“Vicchan wins,” Mari said, shrugging her shoulders and smirking at Yuuri.

“What!?” Yuuri’s outburst immediately caused his sister to start laughing and he rolled his eyes.

Yuuri stared at her, starting to fight for his win before Viktor threw his arms around him, kissing his neck softly. “Hmm, I would have picked Yuuri, but thank you!” he exclaimed.

Yuuri turned back to look at him, smiling and kissing him softly. “You did well for your first time.”

“Gotta take experience into account here, Yuuri.” Mari winked and Yuuri felt a smile growing across his face, nodding his head. “You’ve got nearly twenty years of experience on him, so I had to cut him a _little_ slack.”

Viktor hummed, looking at the two castles side by side and smiling. “I guess I’ll just have to try to make some more, so next time we come back I’ll be able to challenge you without experience being a factor.”

Yuuri laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband. “Let’s eat lunch and put more sunscreen on,” Yuuri murmured, kissing his cheek softly. Viktor’s face and chest were starting to turn red, burning much easier than Yuuri was.

“Wait, wait,” Viktor shook his head, rushing forward to grab his phone out of their picnic basket and tugging Yuuri close to himself again, summoning Mari over. “Let’s post this!” Viktor exclaimed after a moment, grabbing both of the Katsukis’ arms and tugging them into a selfie. Mari threw her arm over their shoulders, grinning at the camera. Viktor made sure the picture showed both of their sandcastles, grinning brightly at the camera.

**v-nikiforov:** Sand castle competition in #Hasetsu! @katsuki-m said I won ;) Jealous, @y-katsuki? <3

Viktor’s nose was visibly sunburnt, Yuuri’s eyes were a little too squinted against the bright sun, and part of Mari’s body was cut off in the picture, but Yuuri smiled as he liked the post.

His family, all together, as one. He’d figured Mari wouldn’t let him be the winner of the competition, and he really didn’t care, tugging on Viktor’s hands to lead him back under the umbrella to redo all of his sunscreen. Mari sat down next to them, laughing when Makkachin immediately jumped up into her lap, licking across her face excitedly.

“This was fun,” Viktor whispered, leaning over to kiss Yuuri once the sunscreen was evenly spread over his skin. Yuuri held onto his arm, kissing him back softly.

“I love you,” Yuuri answered softly, for only Viktor to hear, resting their foreheads together and smiling as he met Viktor’s bright, happy eyes. “Thanks for coming home with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love kudos/comments/bookmarks <3 tell me what you think!!!
> 
> remember to go give riki lots of love for their art [[tumblr](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/post/184615975912/art-for-yoihomezine-from-a-collab-with) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikicohn/status/1124202020238450688)] and also follow them on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikicohn) and [tumblr](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/) <33 their art is ,,, so cute i'm so happy to have worked with them on this fic <3
> 
> find me on tumblr at [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com) and twitter at [thishasbeencary](https://twitter.com/thishasbeencary) if you want to talk/follow me <3


End file.
